Various types of control consoles have been available for construction equipment. Many of these control console utilize one or more levers which an operator grasps and moves in order to control the operating functions of the construction vehicle. These levers may be moved fore and aft, sideways or various combinations thereof, such as, a joy stick control which is well known in the art. The known controls are capable of providing precise control of the respective vehicle operating functions. However, due to the jostling of the machine as it traverses over rough terrain, the operator is being likewise jostled within the vehicle. Consequently, since the operator is being jostled around in the vehicle, his arm is likewise being moved with his body which tends to offset precise control of the lever or levers located on the control console. This jostling movement of the operator within the cab of the vehicle is even more pronounced when operating track type vehicles. In one arrangement, a console was provided which allowed the operator to control some of the vehicle's operating functions by the operator's fingers moving electrical switches between an on and off position. Even though the operator's hand was laying on a control console and his fingertips were controlling electrical switches, the operator was not gaining precise control of the operating function. This is true because his hand could still easily move with respect to the control console due to the movement of his body, thus, possibly causing loss of contact of his fingertips with the respective switches.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.